


What the Deuce?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Athletes, Brotherly Love, Competition, Duelling, Engagement, Episode Related, F/M, Fantasizing, Friendship, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious, POV First Person, Puns & Word Play, Secret Crush, Showing Off, Slash, Sports, Tennis, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: As the match against Duel Academia’s tennis team captain proves, a clueless Yuki Judai isn’t such a bad thing for Marufuji Sho.





	What the Deuce?

What the Deuce?

Author’s Note: Set during episode 15. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: One-sided Sho x Judai. Referenced one-sided (canon) Ayanokoji x Asuka.

Summary:

As the match against Duel Academia’s tennis team captain proves, a clueless Yuki Judai isn’t such a bad thing for Marufuji Sho.

* * *

A man-to-man Duel? And the winner gets to be Asuka-san’s fiancé? Don’t kid around! If anyone deserves to be engaged to Yuki Judai, it’s me!

But this is problematic. Who should I root for? If Aniki loses, I’m safe, but if he wins…

I can’t possibly cheer for Obelisk Blue’s Tennis Club captain, the dramatic flirt!

Ayanokoji Mitsuru…He thinks he’s so cool with his perfectly straight and whitened teeth!

“Hang in there, Aniki!”

The Legendary Big Server? Smash Ace? What’s say Aniki _smash face_? I’ve given up, haven’t I? This stinks.

Well, there was a more than decent chance Aniki would have rejected me regardless.

“All right! Beat him in one strike, Aniki!”

It takes an extra turn. Featherman’s Feather Shot sends the motor company heir crying.

Uh oh. Aniki is walking over to Asuka-san all serious like. Talk about a tennis ball through my heart!

“Aniki, don’t tell me you’re –!”

“He’s confessing!” Junko squeals.

Then, the backspin: “What’s a ‘fiancé,’ anyhow?”

We’re dazed by his obliviousness. Asuka-san calls him an idiot.

Recapping the play-by-play, the tennis team’s Service Ace didn’t score the girl, and Aniki and Asuka-san parted on friendly terms. I couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome.

Advantage Marufuji.


End file.
